Kirby: The Miracle's Matter
|publisher = |platforms = 3DS, Wii U, An Unreleased Console|genre = Platformer|series = Kirby|released = 10/12/??}}'''Kirby: The Miracle's Matter '''is a platformer in the Kirby series. Unlike multiple other predecessors, it has an artstyle that is completely new to the series and is not at all 3D. It includes multiple new mechanics that may or may not persist in further fanon games. Gameplay Similarly to most other Kirby games, it is a platformer. There are multiple new mechanics: Copy Ability Shields Certain enemies are protected by shields that can only be broken by certain copy abilities. You may not absorb an enemy that has a shield, however, if it is in your interest, you may break the shield, get rid of your copy ability and absorb the initially shielded enemy. Enemy Fusions Multiple ripples exist in the dream world, due to how many creatures suddenly appearing in it slightly breaking it. Ripples will fuse enemies close to them, making them new enemies. Once the fused enemies are defeated (or swallowed), they will be split back into their former forms. If you swallowed a fused enemy, your only option will be to keep it until the end of the level or to spit it out, instantly making it the two former creatures. However, it is not recommended to do this especially if you're close to the ripple yourself, since they may fuse back immediately and fusions still take longer to swallow. Story One gloomy day in Dreamland, Kirby was sitting down on a large hill and eating his slice of strawberry cake. It was peaceful despite the weather. Suddenly, the entire landscape became purple and the sky was lavender! Kirby felt extremely sleepy abruptly, and shortly fell asleep. This is where the story begins. Miracle Matter was in front of our protagonist, giggling before explaining that Kirby was in a dream, and so was the entire population of Popstar. He had put them all under a spell so he could turn them all against our hero! Then he made quick work of Kirby, defeating him quickly and then retreating. A fragment of Kirby remained to get the rest of him back and then defeat the returning antagonist. When Kirby finally arrives at his final arena, Miracle Matter explains that he sent everyone in a dream world since he gained an influx of power in this world. Furthermore, if someone was truly defeated in a dream, they would be truly defeated in the real world! Kirby quickly realized what the villain planned: to destroy him in a land where he had more power to get rid of him! He could not let this happen though and, with his gained experience, defeated Miracle Matter. This was not the last of him. He soon came back as a version of him with a top hat and cloak that, when looked past, revealed a portal. This version of Miracle Matter was nicknamed Prodigy Matter, and is the mastermind of darkness. Despite this, Kirby was still victorious and got his top hat. From there, a mysterious figure dashed by and grabbed the top hat, and before Kirby could react, he was back in the real world! King Dedede's Story Very similar to Kirby's story at first, however the king was not the target. King Dedede would also travel through the dream Dreamland until he met with Miracle Matter too. Miracle Matter then put him against his first form, Magalor's first phase, Daroach (not dark), Masked Dedede and Prodigy Matter, to which Dedede will always fail against no matter what he does. This is made clear in the ending cutscene. King Dedede plays exactly like he does in Kirby: Planet Robobot when you use his amiibo. Main Characters Enemies Copy Abilities Gallery FinalBossPrelude1.png|A screenshot of the area where you can choose your copy ability before fighting the final boss. Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games